High School Meihem
by King TigerMasters
Summary: Overwatch high school AU. After being caught, Roadhog and Junkrat are split up for having the same classes. However, Junkrat ends up in a class with everyone's favorite snowflake, Mei.


**King: Long time no see. So yea, work and laziness got in the way. Plus I'm kinda burned out on the other fics so here's a new one featuring one of my favorite Overwatch ships Meihem.**

* * *

It was the middle of the day when Junkrat and Roadhog snuck under the bleachers. Roadhog sat an empty tank while Junkrat dug through his backpack.

"Ah Roadie, this is gonna be good," Junkrat cackled. "Let's see month old tomato sauce, dirty gym socks, peed on urinal cakes and the piece of resistance eight year old never washed underwear." Junkrat dumped each item into the tank before Roadhog gave it a good shake. "I'll tell ya Roadie, this is the best stink bomb I've made to date."

"Yea but where did you get the underwear from?"

"Ya don't wanna know. Now, here's the plan. The school is having an assembly in the auditorium in ten minutes. When it starts, we'll set it off! The entire school will reek of the most foulest smell known to mankind!" The two laughed maniacally as Roadhog lit a fire under the tank. As the concoction began to boil, the two delinquents felt a cold presents appear behind them followed by a looming shadow. They turned around to see Vice Principal Reyes glaring at the two.

"What are you two doing here," he asked the two with a slight Spanish accent.

"Uh...nothing," The two said in unison. Reyes looked behind the to and saw the fire and tank. He picked up the tank, put out the fire and dragged the two into Principle Morrison's Office.

"Hey, Jack, I found these two under the bleachers cooking something suspicious." Reyes put the tank on the table. Jack looked at the tank then at the boys.

"Care to explain this," Morrison said in a stern tone. Junkrat and Roadhog said nothing as they looked around. "Very well. Gabriel, dispose of this tank. As for you two, since I don't have a hundred percent proof but since your histories are known for this kind of behavior, I'm splitting up your classes."

"Ya can't do that," Junkrat yelled. "He's my buddy, my mate, my open road bro. You can't just spit us up!?"

"I can and I will. Enjoy today boys because tomorrow you'll both be here to receive your new class schedules." At that moment, Jack's wrist watch beeped prompting him to check it. "As of now, it's time for the assembly. You two are dismissed."

The Next Day

Junkrat sat in his new class bored, Mrs. Amari, out his bored out his mind. As he drew ideas for explosives in his notebook a voice caught his attention.

"Pay attention, half of this stuff is going be on the exam." Junkrat looked over to see an Asian girl wearing glasses and wore her hair in a bun.

"Well, if half of this is on the exam, I only need to pay half attention," Junkrat said aloud causing a few students to laugh. However, Ana didn't find his joke amusing.

"Mr. Fawkes, I'd appreciate if you kept your comments to yourself."

"And I'd appreciate if you shut ya mouth." More students burst into laughter; including Junkrat himself. Ana grew more irritated as he kept laughing. After a three minutes, the laughter died and Ana got in Junkrat's face.

"Jamison, either you do your work or be hauled off to jail. Got it!?" Junkrat clear his throat before sitting up straight in his chair while drawing a halo above his head. Ana glared at him before continuing her lesson.

 **Mei' POV**

"I can't believe the nerve of this guy! Talking back to Ana, making rude comments and I know he's planning something." I looked over to see his notebook filled with doodles of more explosives along with pictures of Ana, Gabriel and Morrison strapped to a rocket. "What this hell!? What kind of sick, twisted, insane….handsome…. rebellious….. what am I saying!?" I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. After sometime washing my face, I realized my face was burning. Is it because of Jamison? I mean he's cute but he's too much of an opposite to me. He's rude, unhygienic and…. and…. Oh god I love him!?

 **Junkrat's POV**

"God damn this class boring. Fucking Reyes and Morrison. Wish Roadie was here to make things interesting. At least his pockets aren't constantly checked for bombs and firecrackers. Worst of all, no one's talking to me except the teacher and that one girl." I look over at her paper to see she had written her name on a few sheets. "Mei huh? I wonder if she thinks are A-Mei-zing? Hahaha, I should use that line on her. Hmm, know I think of it, she's not half bad. Eh, she'll never go for a guy like me. Only my explosives and Roadhog understand me." I go back to drawing "Wait, what's Roadie doing?"

Meanwhile, in the cooking room, Roadhog was baking a cake along with Lùcio and Symmetra.

"Okay, the cake's almost done. How the icing going, Roaddog," Lùcio asked.

"Almost, just a bit more food coloring." Roadhog was mixing two different icings; one silver and the other lime green.

"I didn't know you were such a good cook Roadhog," Symmetra said

"I'm a hog of many talents. I'm also good at fishing and hunting"

"Interesting."

"Cake's done. Time to decorate!"

* * *

 **King: Well that's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
